


The Safe Haven

by SebastianAD



Series: The Haven Series [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plugs, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, S&M, Sex Club, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: The actors from the Avengers start a secret sex club where they can relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabeth72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabeth72/gifts).



> a thank you for the Interview magazine for the recent Tom Hiddleston photoshoot.

He walked down the deserted street with a purpose. His boots barely making a sound. He was dressed all in black and coupled with his scowl gave him a rather sinister aspect. His blonde hair was short, almost in a military style, which matched his current mood. His electric blue eyes looked everywhere, constantly surveying his surroundings. He wasn’t in a hurry, but he was on a mission.  
He stopped before a heavy steel door and looked up into the security camera. The faded paint above the door barely read Safe Haven and he waited patiently for the lock to disengage. He was so tired of being switched on all the time. The public was so watchful but behind that heavy door was his quiet spot. His place of refuge. He was almost free.  
The door swung open, looking derelict but actually brand new and state of the art. Electric music flowed over him, along with the smells of liquor, sweat, and sex. After an entire summer of living in the crushing spotlight he was finally free. He had made his point and he was about to let off a little steam. It was impossible to be a gentleman all the time and he was looking forward to getting rowdy. He took a deep breath and walked in. He was safe, and finally home.  
When he had first mentioned starting the sex club to his friends they had scoffed. They were all too well known to get caught actually living out their fantasies. They couldn’t hide from the public long enough to go unnoticed and their reputations and careers would suffer for it.  
So he had the Safe Haven built and spent all summer being publically humiliated. He also showed his friends how to travel the world, but rarely be seen. He was dragged by the press and many fans but he also proved his point. Show the press one thing, but do another in secret. People expected actors to be eccentric, so he play into that. He did what he did best, he acted. But he also hid the reality of what he was doing in plain sight.  
Travelling and working constantly was hard on their relationships. When you were high profile, casual encounters were out of the question. Especially if you had any kinks. Your own hand grew boring quickly so he created the Haven. Everything was welcomed. Nothing was judged. And they all guarded their secret religiously.  
They didn’t tell anyone else and it was incredibly exclusive. Not everyone could walk in the door. Only a chosen handful not personally known to the actors were brought in. Everyone agreed on Vegas rules. What happened there, stayed there. The Haven didn’t exist but everything within its walls had to be 100% authentic. No acting.  
So while Bob was bound, blindfolded, and gagged in one doorless room, Mark was in the next. He was shirtless and working up a sweat from using a riding crop on a naked woman tied to the bed.  
Tom glanced into each room in passing, feeling the knot loosen in his chest with every step. The Haven was a stress relief for people with strict images to uphold. No need to be prim and proper here. Unless that’s what they actually wanted.  
The next room was filled with panting and flesh on flesh sounds. He stopped and looked in, an unapologetic voyeur. Scarlett was spit roasted between two large, muscle bound men. She was completely caught up in her moment and didn’t notice him in the doorway. As the one man had his large cock sliding in and out of her lipstick smeared mouth the other was pumping his own cock into her wet pussy. When she finally noticed him she sent him a saucy wink and moaned.  
She had been the second to embrace his plan. She knew the dangers of being found out but after his summer of sacrifice she had personally made it her mission to see the Haven constructed. She had designed it herself and with some input from the boys they had it perfected in record time.  
So he returned her wink and resumed stalking the hallway. Ollie met him and placed a tumbler of brandy in one hand and a black folder in the other.  
“Are we all here?”  
“No Sir. Sam can’t make it and Jeremy is running late. He was spotted at the airport so he’s doing a roundabout.”  
“Shame about Sam. I was looking forward to using the hot wax on him. Oh well, can’t be helped. Shooting is a bitch. Inform me immediately when Jer arrives. How’s Little Chris?”  
“He’s waiting for you Sir. He tied Bob earlier but then he panicked. He’s in the solitary room. He was hoping you could help him again.”  
“Very well. I’ll tend to him first then. Is Hayley here?  
“Yes sir. Scarlett started with her but I think she’s in with Big Chris now.”  
“Wonderful.” He drained his glass and skimmed through the folder. Then he frowned and handed both back. “Did Chris already talk to Stan about us?”  
“No sir. All new admissions go through you and Scarlett first. He knows the rules.”  
“Good, then I’ll deal with that later.”  
Ollie watched Tom bypass the solitary room and walk straight into the next one. He would never have interrupted Scarlett’s playtime like that but Big Chris was different. Big Chris was his.  
And he walked in on a beautiful sight. The big man had big appetites and was whetting them all now. Chris was on his back with a statuesque blonde riding him for all she was worth. Emily was beautifully paired with Chris but he could only spare her one hand. The other hand was on the waist of the dark haired Hayley. She was wiggling on Chris’ beard and holding on to Emily’s shoulder.  
Tom walked in another step and saw the dark skinned man at the bottom of the bed holding Chris’ legs apart. He was thrusting into Chris’ ass and holding on to Chris’ thighs. They were all panting and moaning and Tom gave a dramatic sigh.  
“You always start the party without me.”  
Then Tom smiled and walked over and helped Hayley off his friends face.  
“You are late Tom.”  
“And Idris is in my spot.”  
“But you were late.”  
“Impatient man. When and where I say. Now, do you need a replacement for her?”  
“Care to choke me with your Conda?”  
“Oh, tempting. But Little Chris needs me.”  
“Damn. Well, go take care of him then. But come back. This is good but you’re better.”  
Tom smiled and watched Emily blow him a kiss. Then she stood up and turned around. She settled herself down on Chris’ face and leaned down to take his impressive cock in her mouth. Idris just raised an eyebrow and lazily kept pumping into the big man. He knew he wasn’t Chris’ favorite but he did know he was a close second. Not that he even cared. Pleasure was pleasure and the Haven excelled in it.  
He turned to Hayley, who brazenly looked him in the eye. She was as tall as Scarlett but was more submissive in her play. She favored controlled but rowdy sex. Tom smiled at her but pushed her out the door. She also liked a firm hand. But business before pleasure.  
He escorted her back to the solitary room and opened the door. It was one of the few rooms in the building that actually had a door. Little Chris was sitting, in his boxers, on the edge of the bed. When the door opened he shot to his feet and ran his hands through his short brown hair.  
“Dude, I’m so sorry! We were doing great! But people started to watch and more people came in and by the time I got Bob finished and gagged I couldn’t breath and …”  
“Sit down.”  
Chris dropped back down and sighed. Hayley crossed the room to open several drawers in the dresser and Tom shut the door behind him.  
“Chris, we talked about this.”  
“Yeah, I know, but Dude look…”  
“Shut up.”  
Chris shut his mouth so quickly he bit his tongue. He also took a deep breath and started to feel calmer. Tom would take care of him. He always did.  
“Hayley, suck his dick but don’t finish him.”  
“Cock ring Tom?”  
“No darling, just you.”  
As she crossed to the bed and elegantly dropped to her knees before Chris. He spread his legs and laughed a little.  
“God Tom. I don’t know what comes over me. I get so tight thinking about everyone watching me. It’s crazy.”  
“Nonsense. We all crave fame but desire privacy. A firm hand but a gentle heart. You think too much. Now, answer honestly. Would having Sebastian here help you or do you feel obligated to him?”  
“I honestly think he could help me Tom. Oh god, baby, that feels so good.”  
“Pain tonight Chris.”  
“Yeah, ok. I trust you Tom.”  
“Very good.”  
Tom walked over to the drawers and selected two silk scarves. And a small bell on a thin string. He loosely tied the bell around Chris’s wrist and let him touch it with his fingers. It couldn’t drop accidentally but if it was pulled off and dropped then the game would end.  
Hayley worked Chris and he leaned forward to stroke her hair. He also fingered the bell in his palm and took a deep breath. He put his arms behind his back and Tom leaned over and tied them together.  
“Any word you speak will get you punished later.”  
Chris nodded and tested his bonds. Then he moaned. Between Hayley’s sweet mouth and Tom just being Tom he was rock hard and ready for anything. He did side eye the second piece of silk and Tom saw and smiled. Completely predatory.  
“Wouldn’t do to have you fussing about things that don’t matter. This will help you feel the pleasure without worrying about who is giving it to you.”  
Chris nodded and accepted the blindfold but it was one of his hard spots. That was why that Tom was the best. He simply didn’t give you options. You had to accept what he was doing or stop the game. And Chris was not a quitter.  
“Hayley, take his shorts off and get me the clamps, the paddle, the plug, and the oils.”  
Chris groaned but stood to be undressed. When he sat back down he felt a pair of hands on his hairy chest. He laid back, awkwardly on his arms and felt someone stroke his thigh.  
He jumped when a tongue licked down his cock and yelled when he was sucked down to his balls. A part of his brain was trying to decide if it was Hayley or Tom and the other part was reeling in pleasure.  
The fingers on his chest pinched his nipples and he moaned and hissed but didn’t speak. He was still learning how to master his mouth and knew Tom didn’t gag him for a reason. He was going to get no mercy if he spoke out.  
The pinching increased with the cock sucking and when he took a deep breath to steady himself he felt a cold metal clamp being screwed onto his nipple. He cried out in pain but only whimpered when the second one was applied. He felt the heavy metal chain sway against his chest and whined when it was firmly pulled on.  
The moist heat around his cock was removed and the hands pulled away. He waited, trembling for what seemed like days. He heard the door open but not closed and he started to flush. He knew it was stupid for an actor to be afraid of scrutiny but being watched was his limit. And Tom knew that.  
When he was flipped over onto his belly he sighed into the soft mattress. He also rubbed his burning face into the cool sheet. He had almost tossed the bell but somehow he knew that Tom knew that too.  
He felt someone pull his ankles apart and moaned when someone else started rubbing lotion into his calves. He ground his needy cock into the mattress as someone else grabbed his face and kissed him.  
The hands on his legs worked higher into his thighs and another set worked on his tense shoulders. The third set never left his face. He assumed the set resting on his beard was Tom and jerked when he heard his voice from the doorway.  
“How beautiful you are Chris. Surrounded by love, all laid out like a feast.”  
The hands on his face squeezed a little, not roughly, but comfortingly. Then a mouth lowered to his and a tongue lapped between his lips. He had been positive that this set of hands had been Tom. But if Tom was by the door then none of these hands were actually his. He moaned into that warm mouth and closed his eyes behind the blindfold. He wiggled on the bed and his clamps pulled. He hissed and stilled. His fingers stroked that bell a little harder but he took a deep breath.  
The hands worked their oil into his muscular thighs and then he felt more hands at his waist. He was lifted to his knees and his ass was now presented to the room. He groaned, flushed and tried to push his face into the mattress. But the hands on his face kept his head up. From the opposite side of the room he heard Tom again.  
“Would you just look at that everyone? A modern Adonis. Beautifully formed, and all mine to play with.”  
As Chris trembled Tom waited. But he waited in silence. No words were spoken and a bell didn’t ring out. He waved towards the bed and the hands started to move again. One set started rubbing down his sides and over his shoulders. With his hands behind his back he couldn’t move or brace himself. Another set of hands ran over his chest and gently tugged on his nipple chain. Another slid under his belly and cupped his heavy sack. Then it moved up and started to gently stroke his still hard cock.  
Chris was trembling and was a furious shade of red but the hands on his face gently squeezed and the cool lips returned. He turned his attention away from everyone else and gave himself over to those wonderful lips.  
The hands started massaging oil on his ass and he did tense up but he also kissed harder. He felt a slight drag of metal down his crease and a cold pressure against his pucker and broke.  
“Oh god, I can’t!”  
Then the mouth closed on his again and hands held his hips still. As he felt the metal plug push against his tight muscle he clutched his bell but when it slid past he sagged. But those hands kept his head up and that quiet mouth kissed him harder. When Tom spoke again it was directly next to him.  
“You did well Chris. And I shall count your disobedience as five. You look magnificent. Such a sweet ass and it will be improved by being turned a shade of red. Hayley, to me. Chris, ready yourself.”  
Chris felt the hands on his cock leave with the slightest scratch of nails across his tip. He heard a creak of leather and gasped as the wooden paddle landed across both cheeks. Tom hadn’t wasted any muscle because not only did the smack hurt, it also pushed the plug in deeply. Chris hissed at the second stroke and wailed at the third. They teased Tom about being the skinny one but he was also very muscular for his size. And he had been working out. The fourth smack came when he was sucking air and he screamed on the fifth. Tom had put his wrist into all of them.  
The plug had stuck his prostate each time sending fire down his legs and they were trembling. The hands on his face wouldn’t let him hide but the lips came back and kissed him all over his face. He felt the bed dip and warm hands massaging his red ass. Fingers pressed the base of the plug and a hand wrapped around his cock. As the fingers pressed, the hand pulled and it only took moments for his hips to start rocking without his permission.  
He heard a zipper come undone but didn’t panic. He felt like he could handle anything and was actually disappointed when he heard the sounds of a messy blowjob. He heard Tom moan and his face was squeezed again. He hungrily kissed the mouth in front of him and he moaned. He held his bell tightly, his only fear now was dropping it on accident.  
As the nipple clamps dug into the mattress the hand sped up on his cock and the plug pressed and held against his prostate. He cried out and felt his orgasm start in his balls and explode out almost violently. He came hard into the sheets and he heard Tom’s moaning right behind him. Tom’s hands left him and he heard him groan and grab for someone.  
A moment later he heard kissing and felt his own lips being covered again. He sighed and patiently waited. He felt the plug being gently removed as several hands lowered him back to his belly. He was quickly untied and turned over.  
He felt hands massaging into his chest and arms while more eased his legs. Someone released his nipples and he screamed as the blood rushed back into them but someone covered them with their mouths and eased his pain. The hands on his face never left but did work around to untie his blindfold.  
He kept his eyes closed for just a breath and when he opened them the first smiling face he saw was Jeremy’s. Who still had his hands on Chris’ face. He lowered his face and gave him another kiss.  
“You did great Chris. I’m really proud of you.”  
“Thanks for helping me man. It wasn’t easy.”  
“But was it worth it?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Chris looked down and saw Scarlett run her red tipped nails across the cum smeared across his chest. She licked it off and smiled.  
“You never disappoint baby.”  
He blushed but smiled. Then he looked towards Mark. He was already cleaning the plug and putting away the toys.  
“It gets easier over time. The bell?”  
He easily removed it and tossed it to him. Then he smiled and looked at Tom. He took a deep, shaky breath and grinned.  
“Contractions don't count as separate words dude.”  
“They do for me. Next time I will count kissing as being gagged. Are you alright?”  
“Never better. Anyone want to go eat? I’m starving!”  
Tom stood and pulled Hayley to her feet. He wiped a bit of his cum from the corner of her mouth and smiled.  
“None for me thanks. The night is young and I want some of what Big Chris is having. Come along Hayley.”  
Chris smiled and gave him a weary salute. As Tom walked out Chris leaned into Jeremy and giggled.  
“This is the best idea he ever had. Come on. Let’s get cleaned up. I know a good restaurant across town. We better go untie Bob, he’s going to be pissed he missed the fun.”


End file.
